WhiteAlligator
WhiteAlligator is the newest moderator of the Moderation Team. She joined on April 20th, 2012, and has 2,565+ posts, and 1 stud. Her avatar has a Johnny Thunder hat, black sunglasses and lipstick. She has been very active and has replied to almost every question that she has been asked in her "New Moderator" topic, and formerly Talk to the Mods but seems to have been replaced with the other Mods and is now one answering questions every once in a while. Her signature is: WA Greetings to the Boards! "Hello LEGO Message Boards! My name is White Alligator and I am the newest Mod to join your favorite group: the LEGO Moderation Team! I am very, very excited to join the team and to get to know all of the amazing fans (that's you guys) that make the boards and galleries so fun! My job is going to be a little different than the job that the other Mods do for you already. Like the rest of the LEGO Moderation Team I will help review the posts you submit. More often than moderating I will be on the boards making sure that all of you are happy and safe at all times! That means that I will be reading your roleplays, commenting on your posts and pictures, and ensuring that everyone is happy and getting along well. I look forward to talking to many of you in the days, weeks, and months to come. I'll be on the boards commenting regularly so say "hi" anytime you want! Be Awesome! - WhiteAlligator -" Bio "My Bio: Name: My name is a real type of alligator! Most people think of alligators as green but some alligators, a very rare type, actually have white skin with blue eyes. There isn’t anything wrong with them they are just very, very unique. Favorite LEGO set: My favorite set currently is #10224 Town Hall. I am a big fan of the large Exclusive models and have almost all of them at home. The real-life details are always amazing to see! Favorite Message Board: If I had to choose I would say the BIONICLE board. I have always loved BIONICLE and am very happy to see LEGO fans still enjoying the story. Favorite Gallery: The Minifigure Gallery. I love seeing the creative things our fans do with our great Series characters! Hobbies: Collecting LEGO toys, watching movies, reading books, baking fancy cupcakes, and spending time with my family and friends. Favorite Animal: Alligators! I grew up in Florida right near an alligator sanctuary so they have always been my favorite. I make sure to visit the park near my old house every time I visit home. Favorite Food: Absolutely ice cream! My favorite flavors are mint chocolate chip (but only when it is green) and chocolate. - WhiteAlligator -" Fun Facts *She has a younger brother who took martial arts classes for years. *Her job now is to answer all the issues at Talk to the Mods 6 (which is now Talk to the Mods) while the others are unsure of what specified job they have. *She has created a topic called "LEGO Birthday Party!!" to celebrate the LEGO company's 80th birthday, On August 10th, 2012. *Her Favorite emote is the Glasses emote *She announced the 2012 LMBs update. Category:Moderators Category:2012 Category:Users Category:New Moderation Team Member Category:1 stud Category:Female Category:2012 update